Tmnt 2012 One Shots Turtle-Tots
by SuperPatatochesslove
Summary: Do you ever wonder what the turtles did when they were young? Come here to find out.
1. Mikey's Story

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own the turtles in any way shape or form I just write about them for fun nor am I associated with them. Although I wish I did= ).**

 **Hey guys it is me again and I have come back with a hopefully better story of many one shots of the turtles when they were young and sit back and enjoy. Like, unlike, comment I value your opinion positive or negative or something for me to improve on. Enjoy. (2012 version)**

Mikey's Story

I'm sitting in the closet laughing about what I had done. It was the best prank I have done ever and in truth hey they deserved it. They had it coming when they glued

my teddy to the night desk, Master Splinter found in one of his scavenging expeditions (what? I know big words dawg) just because I put a cockroach in Raph's algae

an' worms, broke Donnie's favourite magnifying glass (and you know how hard it is to get stuff like that in the sewer), and I might have spilled my dinner on Leo's

favourite poster of 'Captain Ryan'. Although Daddy told them never to do that again I still want to get back at them. So, you must be wondering what did I do, will

they get mad, etc. Well you'll see *mischievous smirk*. **"MIKEY''**. 'Mwa hahahaha'.

I checked the clock I brought from my room to the closet under my safety fort, no my refuge jungle, nununo my Jungle of Ultimate ah whatever and it is 6.00am

time for our morning training just on time I thought. Anyway, while I am sitting there I all of a sudden, I see my three older brothers in a line and looking at me with fierce expressions

none scarier than Raph's but, I couldn't help but, laugh when I saw their hands stuck to their bandanas. I laughed so hard that I felt tears run down my face till my

older sibling's exchange smirks then I get suspicious. They tackle me and held me down till I said uncle and when they did I felt relived to see my daddy has come to

see what was making all that noise. What I didn't expect was to see him say "maybe next time you will do unto others as you would like unto you" doing his oh- so-

similar- beard- or- well goatee- strokes. Then my siblings left and I guess well I never learned my lesson cause that was a lot of fun except for all of them sitting on

my shell but, other then that it was fun.

So, what you ask I did. I woke up at 5 and got all my art supplies and honey making the stickiest glue on the planet with the help of me playing in Donnie's 'lab'.

Then, I put some on their bandanas and a little on their hands. So, when their would wake up they would as I said before have their hands stuck to their heads or

well bandanas. Now I better start planning for my next pranking party. " , **MIKEY** , YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE **YOUR** HANDS STUCK TO

 **YOUR** HEAD. **NOW GET. DOWN. HERE."** Oh no. That is Raph… well wish me good luck and hopefully I will live to prank again "MIKEY". Got to go. Bye


	2. Leo's Story

**Disclaimer: Mikey:** Wait, wait, wait why do you need to do a 'discaimer' **Donnie:** a 'disclaimer' Mikey and if she doesn't she will get sued **Mikey: *** gasp* you have to write our stories **Me** : Okay, okay. Now where was I... Oh yah.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles in any way shape or form. Although like I said before I wish I did. Nor do I own any other TMNT characters. I just own the plot.**

 **Hey guys (and girls) I have come back with another story of when they were little kids or little turtle tots. Now sit back and enjoy.**

 **Leonardo's (10-year-old) story**

I am in big trouble, now aren't I? I just can't believe how I could have done this it all in just 10 minutes I look at my explosion of defeat. This was supposed to make something for Master Splinter for Father's Day and when Donnie sees this he is going to get so mad.

I just don't get how this happened! It all started when my brothers and I were planning a surprise for Sensei; Donnie and Mikey were making a play (Donnie doing all the building, Mikey making the costumes), Raph helping the play by trying to teach Spike how to do tricks like rolling over and doing the card with me, and finally, me helping with card as I said before (me an' Raph are trying to make a card with the whole family around Sensei with a strange lady from Japan on the shelf with Sensei, with a little baby girl and Master Splinter always looks at it with a sad smile) and the food like the breakfast and the cake.

I was starting on the surprise breakfast in bead till the eggs was starting to burn so I went to take it out till I remembered I put the toast in the toaster a minute ago, so I had to go take it out. I needed to get it out. I kept trying till I had an idea I could just use my katana which well lead to shocking (pardon the pun) results. Literally. I was about to shout in pain till I remembered 'it is a secret' and if he hears me and wakes up the surprise will be ruined!

Then, the eggs burned and the cake turned into a blob I really wish Mikey made the food this time. The eggs made the fire alarm ring and I just watched in agony as everything turned upside down when my brothers and sensei came in a hurry with the fire-extinguisher while my brothers looked at me with angry no, no, no feline ferocious expressions that you wouldn't believe they were turtles.

Gladly though Sensei told us all to go out and while he took out the fire. Then he came and said that the fire was only on the stove. So, I went and got the food and behind Sensei I gave the signal and we all said "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, SENSEI" and I popped up from behind him and said "and your breakfast and cake". Everyone's eyes pretty much bulged out of their heads when they saw my 'master piece'. Mikey on the other hand was amazed. "Wow, dude that's amazing." Although I beg to differ as did everyone else. Master Splinter was the first to speak "Ha, ha, ha" he laughed "my sons this is amazing that you put this all together. Plus, it is the thought that counts". "Well a Sensei would you want to see um *cough* our other surprises." He chuckled "of-course my sons" he said with a grin.

We showed him the card and it was beautiful and he loved it his exact words were "Awww, how beautiful my sons'' and Raph and I stood proud. Then, they showed him the plays first we showed him the one Mikey and Donnie were working on. IT WAS AWESOME. It had stage lights and everything. It was called 'The Night Before Father's Day' and it was a hit. It was about kids who wanted to give their father the best Father's Day ever and they pretty much ruined every thing but, the father was so happy it made them happy and they all had a good laugh. Hopefully we will all to especially, Donnie, about what happened in the kitchen. We had lots of fun especially Master Splinter and, Raph, actually taught, Spike, to do many tricks like rolling over and going in his shell on cue! Once it was all done and time to go to bed I sneaked to the kitchen and Sensei most likely noticed but, had to much fun and most likely thought I was just going to get a snack.

And that brings me to where I am now. Then, I heard, Donnie walking to the kitchen talking to Mikey saying "I'm so happy that nothing could ruin my mood…. Leo? **What did you do to the toaster?!** "

What happened next…?

Donnie gave me the death stare while Mikey looked at the kitchen is agony (probably thinking 'I will never get to cook again') then all of a sudden, we broke into laughter. It was an experience worth the while. Well see ya next time


	3. Raph's Story

**Hey, guys. Hope you all liked my 2 other chapters and hopefully you will enjoy this one. Like always comment, like, dislike I value your opinion and while you wait for my other updates just check out my other story. I also wanted to give a special thanks to** **PopcornWolf10** **for your continued support as well as your enjoyment of my stories and** **bajy** **for your enthusiasm and enjoyment** **. Sorry for not updating for what is it now… 11 or 12 days! Also, just one more thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles in anyway, shape, or form. Nor do I own any other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle characters. Although I wish I did= (. Anyway, just sit back and enjoy= ).**

Raph's Story

I can't believe I did this and out of all people him especially when we just a while ago met. So much for a good impression! I can't even look at him. I'm to overwhelmed with shame he must hate me no... he can't he is the only one who ever understood me.

I remember when we first met. It was Christmas (today) and I wasn't really having the best one. I lost my ginger bread and I think I have come down with a-aaaa—ah CHOO **cold** *sniff*. Then, it was presents time and I looked under the tree to only find 4 presents 'what happened to the fifth one 'I thought. For some reason, St. Nick keeps forgetting to get Master Splinter his present even though we gave him 4 cards to remind him to get him one.

Good thing we came prepared! We all worked on a present for Sensei. What did we make you ask: A new Kimono. Since the one he has now is kind of tattered probably because of Mikey's constant, annoying attempts for Sensei to let him cook by pulling his robe.

The one we made him though, has the colour red, orange, yellow, blue, and green with the sign of our … what was it again… oh yah Hamoto Clan… our clan.

Anyway, while I did have some fun with my brothers some things just didn't go my way: I fell off the tree trying to put the star up while only making it up a few inches, Mikey ate the last cookie, and as I said before I got a cold… well that is what happens when you live in a sewer I guess in the winter not to mention cold blooded!

And that is the least of my problems! Finally, it was presents time and Master Splinter loved his gift and he said "How amazing my sons! You all have a great gift in making clothing I will put it next to my passed favourite robe for this is now my favourite!'' We were all proud and gave master splinter a gigantic hug. I know I'm not the touchiest type of guy but, I love hugs from my daddy his so fuzzy and warm (probably cause' he is warm blooded).

Wait a second how did he know that?!Also he has other robes?! I guess he saw my confusion as well everyone else's because he chuckled and said "My sons don't worry for Santa has told me you got me a present while you were all asleep. Also, what do you think I am?! A rat with only one Kimoto?!'. Our faces paled 'what have we done'. After seeing the faces our faces he chuckled once again saying "no need to worry my sons for I am only joking" he said with a smile still plastered on his face.

Now where was I… oh yah. Now that we have seen Sensei open his present and that he loved we dove in. Leo got a slightly deflated soccer ball, Donnie got a new book, Mikey got a teddy bear, and I got a… turtle or well tortoise according to Donnie.

I just watched as Leo played with the ball, Donnie read the book, and Mikey play with his teddy; while I just sat there looking! 'Why did my brothers get such good presents why did Santa forget about me and what I wanted' I thought because there presents looked like so much more fun I could've easily agreed to trade for Leo's ball, Mikey's teddy or Donnie's book… maybe. That was till I started talking to the little 'tortoise'. Then' I wouldn't have traded him for the world.

He eats in the cutest way and loves everything I like, sometimes I feel like he is the only one I can talk too. Till something happened … **I LOST HIM**!

I looked in the kitchen, my room, everywhere yet, I still couldn't find him! Till a Christmas miracle happened Leo found him but, when he came he was obviously mad about something. This is the part where, Spike, (the turtle… err… tortoise) gets his name. Leo came with a crossed face and gave me 'Spike' and I asked him "Hey Leo, what's wrong?" "Your pet just popped my ball and now I can't play with it anymore" "how did he pop it?" "With a spike" 'hmm Spike that is actually a pretty good name' I thought.

Then I got an idea "Hey Leo" "yeah" he said turning around leaving the door and coming over "maybe we can fix it and it will be better than before!" "You know that is a pretty good idea" "really" I said "100% percent" he said with a grin.

We went to Donnie and asked if he wanted to help and he was very enthusiastic about that and that almost made me jump (but, DON'T tell ANYONE that) and Mikey tagged along saying that "Teddy is an amazing toy doctor, dudes" 'yah right' I thought.

It took a few good hours but, it was worth it when it was done. It had pictures of our family all over it with a picture of 'Captain Ryan" from the show he likes so much. Even with a few difficulties like Mikey playing 'mustache' with the glue and with us having to scrub it off before Sensei sees and he gets in trouble or the other time that shell-for-brains played mustache but with his teddy the glue was **1cm** **away** from the teddies fur!

All in all, we had fun fixing it and Sensei had fun and chuckled when Mikey's imagination went overboard and played pirates with teddy but, he wouldn't be laughing if he saw the 'Mustache" game. Spike, even put the finishing touch! When we were finished, Sensei gave us milk and cookies to celebrate.

Leo then asked us to play soccer with him and naturally we all agreed. It was Donnie and I VS Leo and Mikey so far it was tied 2;2 till something terrible happened when I kicked the ball in a certain someone's direction: **SPIKE**!

Gladly, I missed but, only by an inch! I ran to Spike and told my bros I be back soon. Which brings me to where I am now (look at the beginning if you're kind of got lost- authors note **Raph** ; okay they get it SuperPatatochesslove let me continue **Me** : okay, okay (I will not show my true identity I am Batgirl don don don hahaha okay uh back to the story **Raph** : FINALLY, **Me:** pushy, pushy **Raph** : What did you say?! **Me** : *leaves* **Raph** : Hey, come back here. Oh well **I WILL GET YA LATER** )

I finally, find the courage to look at him Spike and I say teary eyed "Spike I am so sorry I didn't mean to… Here is a leaf. Chew on the leaf if you forgive me" *chew* " **WHOO HOOO" "** Hey Raph, what happening over there" oh no that is Donnie I must remember to play it cool can't risk them seeing me get way to enthusiastic about him well chewing on a leaf well, you know what it is Christmas I should open up a bit to my family oh here they come.

"Hey, Raph what is happening back here" "oh nothing much" "well do you wanna join the game dude it will be very fun and" "Spike" "Spike" Mikey said with a smile "can referee". "Sure" I said "why not" "Well, come on then". We went to the training room and started playing again but, I accidently ran into Mikey so we had to give the ball to the referee, Spike who pecked at it till it popped and Leo just stared at it and I promise you I heard his jaw hit the ground. So, I ran to my room and got the leaf and told him to chew on it if he was sorry. We all kept looking but, that never happened… till I said if he wasn't sorry to chew on it and I believe that Leo's jaw had once again made a thud. I hope everyone had fun making it/ fixing it cause if not this is going to be a long day… I went to Leo and said while he still had his eyes plastered to Spike "we will make it even better this time". This seemed to comfort him and maybe next time Spike shouldn't be ref.

 **Hoped you liked it and I made it extra long since I haven't updated in along time so please don't hate me and stay tuned for more funny stories and if you are tired of waiting you can read my other story and tell me how to improve it also if you want to you are more than welcome to give me some ideas for the next chapter Donnie's Story. Have a Nice day and read on = )**


	4. Donnie's Story

**Hey everyone, I am back and I hope you enjoyed my stories and I want to again say a thank you to PopcornWolf10 and bajy as well as the guest in the comments for your awesomeness and support and that this story would have not been able to continue without that support. I also wanted to say sorry everyone for not updating for... what… A MONTH! Well better late then never right = ). Well I guess I covered almost everything right = ) let's start the story= ).**

 **Donnie:** you forgot one thing

 **Me:** Oh. What is it Don

 **Donnie:** The…

 **Mikey:** The 'Discamer' whoo hooo I got it I got it

 **Donnie:** FOR THE LAST AND HUNDRETH TIME MIKEY IT IS CALLED A DISCLAIMER

 **Mikey** : Okay D, a dis... dis… uh let's get started

 **Donnie:** Finally, thank you = )

 **Disclaimer: Why... just why they keep rubbing it in my face "OKAY NICKOLEODEON I GET IT I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM NOR AM I ASSOSIATED WITH THEM IN ANYWAY". Well now that is over… let's get started = ).**

 **Donnie's Story (11-12-year-old)**

*Sigh* there is nothing like a hot chocolate to keep me awake. Oh hi *yawn* everyone. WAIT a moment where is everyone! Well I guess I should get you up to date. You must be wondering what happened and why I am so sleepy. It all started when I wanted to give my brothers a present for our not official birthday (technically our mutation day). It took me days to just get the results! First, I tried to get an idea for their presents and believe me even though we are 10 it is hard to get stuff like that easily out of them with out them figuring out what's going on since we're ninjas and all. Anyways, I studied them for a few weeks and I found out some weird and disturbing things like did you know that Raph actually gives Spike kisses and even tucks him in bed. (That kind-of hurts but, I so just want to expose his acts of love to his pet but, I will not pull a "Mikey").

 **Mikey:** Hey, dduuddee

 **Donnie:** Come on Mikey you know it is true

 **Mikey** : Really what did I ever do to earn that title remember I saved you guys from that wasp bug… thing.

 **Donnie:** Well yah you are important to the team but, you're a bit clumsy that's all.

 **Me:** Don't worry Mikey I am too.

 **Mikey:** really Donnie when have I ever proved myself to be clumsy?

 **Donnie:** Well *flashback* when you spilled mutagen into the ice cream creating ice cream kitty and yes while that turned out for the better you also had put my retro mutagen cream (which was not yet finished) on your skin!

 **Mikey:** Okay, what ever you say.

 **Donnie:** Anyways, back to the story

Not just that but, that Mikey ate all of the soup I made for Sensei! That took me 5h to make but, I guess sometimes it just doesn't pay to be a ninja because then I wouldn't have to go through this. Finally, I figured out what they would like: for Leo, a big bowl of tea and believe me I am 100% sure he needs it (especially, because of his habit of staying up all night watching that Space hero's marathon but, I don't blame him it is the only free time he gets. I should know but, I spend it in my lab doing' experiments etc. I guess he didn't spot me because he must have been sleepy because he had purple bags under his eyes), Raph would like a punching bag and I'm sure I could make one in my lab (he told Spike that at bed time), and last but, certainly not least Mikey: he would like a bake set or a drawing book… eh I guess I can fashion both in my lab.

What kind of upsets me is that even with my spying I still didn't know what I m getting for my birthday but, I keep telling myself it is no big deal and nothing to worry about and etc. It is not helping. I guess my present will be there smiles plus Sensei most likely will get a present for each of us but, getting one from my sibling would be nice. Anyways, it is getting hard to keep it a secret that I can pretty much only build it at night! One time when I was putting the light in Mikey's cooking oven here he was singing a song he heard on TV "There one two three chocolate bunnies jump, jump, jump and make a thump, thump, thump with your feet you don't even have to move your feet just shake and twirl" I pretty much fell back in my seat which gave me even less time to hide it! I jumped and said "Mikey, wow would you look at that" "What, where" he said turning around fast. Which gave me enough time to pack it up before he saw it. Then, he looked at me and said "want to play Mario Cart?" "sure" I said "why not". After we played and I talked with Leo and Raph, as well as I did some balance training and asked for advice about somethings. Later, I went to my lab when I was sure they went to sleep well Sensei, Raph, and Mikey since Leo is watching the last marathon for Space Hero's.

Which brings you to where I am now trying to fight my urge to sleep with some sweet hot chocolate. I'm just putting the finishing touches on the presents but, I starting to wonder is this really worth it. I went through a lot of annoying stuff all caused by my brothers and they seem to be ignoring me too. Like the other day, I just said "morning Raph" and he just mumbled "mornin'" and ran to his room. Which I thought was pretty weird but, I guess it is non-of my business so I just went to my lab to work on his present. I thought maybe I should go to his room to check it out but, I decided against it because I for one don't want to have a black eye on my birthday.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

When I woke up I saw streamers and a big banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTTHDAY' there were even balloons! I saw Sensei with my brothers and they were all playing Uno and I asked if I could join and they said yes. I won times in a row and when we played signal Raph and Leo one but, that was because Mikey forgot the signal… again. After we played a bit more Sensei made us go in a circle and he talked to us and told us many stories about how it was like in Japan when someone turned 12. Then, he told us what happened the day he turned 12 "When I was a human boy I was what you all call accident prone. In the morning of my birthday day I was walking down the stairs and I was not looking where I was going and slipped on the stairs and landed face first in a laundry basket" we held back a chuckle "and Tang Shen on her way to wish me a happy birthday saw me… and when she said my name my face turned as red as my Komoto and when I came out my father's underwear was on my head and when she looked at my head and let out a chuckle I told her 'huh, is there something wrong' she then bursted out laughing my sons and I couldn't help but, wonder what happened .

So, I reached up to my head and there and found it I just took it off and asked her if she would like to come inside and if her family would like to come over for the party (hoping she would forget what just happened) *chuckle*. Later that day when her family came over and we were having dinner I went to the Kitchen to get some water and before we get the cake and then it happened. As I reach for the cup on the top cabinet all the pans started to creak and they fell all over me so everyone came and saw me as I looked like the tin man in the Wizard of Oz *chuckle* and that proved to make a funny picture for my birthday when I chose to keep it like that when I blew out my candles". We were about to explode if we let all of that laughter stay inside of us till Sensei said "it is okay you can all laugh" so that was exactly what we did... for what seemed like 50 minutes… or hours. Then gave out the presents. So, I hurried to my lab and got Leo's tea and tea machine, Raph's punch bag, and Mikey's sketch book and mini oven all wrapped and perfected.

When I got there, I was surprised to see Leo had 3 presents in his arms so did Raph and Mikey. I guess they noticed my confusion because they said Do you think you're the only one who got presents. I got a chemical set from Leo, a few test tubes from Raph, and a Microscope from Mikey and when they got there presents they were surprised (in a good way) Leo went right away and got some warm tea (looks like those long nights are catching up to him) he even got one for me too which confused me because they didn't know I stayed up all night so I figured it was nothing (Leo got Poster of captain Ryan from Raph, Tea and tea machine from me, and a ball from Mikey. Raph got a punching bag, Charades, and Jenga. Finally, Mikey got a sketch book, a mini oven, blocks and candy from Leo, and twister from Raph). I then told them about what happened in my spy missions (obviously not the weird stuff I found out because like I said before I don't want a black eye today). Then they said that all that time they weren't with me they were working on my presents like with what happened with Raph. Well that lifted a weight off my chest whoo I thought I did something. Later, Mikey went to the kitchen and then my other brothers and I played Jenga with my other brothers but, we didn't get to play a full game because Spike kept pushing it down.

A few minutes later, Mikey came with a fresh algae and worms cake… yum. He added some things to it though to make it sweet. There were 12 candles on the cake and we all blow them out together and Sensei took a picture *click* right then we all slipped and fell on the cake… this birthday will be one for the books.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to leave a comment like or dislike I value your opinion and do not worry I am not ending this yet but, please leave in the comments what you want it to be about. Have a good one everyone= )**


End file.
